No One's Life Is Private
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Not much is really known about Blake Moran's personal life until he starts to date someone from another department in Washington D.C. and rumors start to fly. As he soon finds out, nothing is private when working in Washington. Please R&R. This will be a really long continuous story. Enjoy :)
1. Five In The Morning

It was the night of a big gala in Washington and Blake was in his apartment getting ready. In just the past few months, not only did he begin working for a new secretary of state, Elizabeth McCord, but he began dating Chris as well. She worked in another department and they met one day while in the park during lunch. They two of them hit it off right away and not long after they began dating. Since their relationship was still in the beginning stages, he wasn't ready to let people know who his girlfriend was and that is why they both decided that at the gala tonight, they would arrive separately and not stay together.

Chris didn't particularly like this plan that Blake had but she did love him and if keeping their relationship a secret for the time being, then she would go along with it. She was coming out of the shower in Blake's apartment just as he was walking into the bathroom. "Perfect timing," he smirked.

Chris quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. "Don't you knock?"

"First of all it's my shower," he went over to her and untied her towel, letting it fall on the floor. "And second, it's not like I haven't see you naked before," he said kissing her.

Chris pulled away, "Not that I don't want this, but we do need to get ready for the gala."

Blake trailed his fingers down her body, "We can spare a little time for a little fun."

"Did you get enough earlier? That's the whole reason I needed the shower," she smiled kissing him.

"I have an even better idea," he said stripping off what clothing he had on, "Let's shower together."

The two of them climbed into the shower together and Blake wasted no time continuing where they left off in the bedroom. Blake started to kiss her all over and she loved the feeling of his lips on her. She had to admit, Blake was the best lover she ever had. She closed her eyes letting Blake take over.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she said breathlessly.

They climbed out of the shower to get ready for the night. "I swear I feel like I need another shower after what we just did," Chris said as she was slipping into her dress.

"Just wanted to make up for the fact we can't be together tonight at the gala," Blake said going behind her and kissing her neck.

Chris turned to him, "You sure you don't want people to know about us yet?"

Blake shook his head, "Not yet. It's not that I'm ashamed to have you as a girlfriend because I'm not at all. Just that, you don't know the people in my office. I'm the most private one there and if they find out I have a girlfriend, they're going to do all that they can to find out everything about us. And right now I love the way that we are."

"You mean us taking turns staying over at each others places and making love all hours of the night?" Chris smiled.

Blake smiled, "You know I do love you. And I promise I'll make it up to you for you going along with me on this tonight." He helped her zip up her dress. "You look so amazing. It's going to be hard for me to control myself around you tonight."

Chris went to help him with his tie, "Lucky for you, the table I'm at is nowhere near your department's tables. You'll just have to control yourself until tonight," she kissed him. "Alright I'll call for a cab so that I'll get there first."

Blake was sitting at his table and couldn't help but to keep looking across the room where Chris was sitting. "Someone caught your eye?" Daisy said going over to him.

"Huh? No, no one's got my attention."

"Right. So you came here by yourself? Thought you had a significant other."

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"Matt overheard you on your phone the other day during lunch. You were making a date with someone named Chris he said. Did they come with you?"

Blake sighed, he thought he had been so careful keeping is personal life private. He had no idea Matt heard him on the phone the other day. He would try his best though to not let them find out who exactly Chris was, not yet at least. He shook his head, "No she's not here. We decided it's not time yet to be public as a couple."

"Why not?"

"Why do you and Matt always try to hide your relationship?" Blake said. "Yea we all know in the office that you guys are a couple."

"That's different, we didn't want people to know because we work together. Wait, is Chris someone from the office?"

"She's not from our office. But she does work in another department. And that's all you're going to get out of me about my love life."

"You know this just means I'll do my investigation work to find out what you're hiding," Daisy teased. "Calm down, I know personal life is no one's business."

Blake nodded, "Thanks. Now if you don't mind I'll be right back." He walked over to the table where Chris was and sneaked a kiss on the cheek.

"Blake are you crazy? You said you wanted to keep us a secret, they'll see you here with me."


	2. Something's Going On

Blake took the seat next to Chris, making sure no one from his department was looking. "Chris, there's no one here. They're all on the floor dancing."

"Anyone could've seen you just kiss me," she said.

"I kissed you on the cheek. All it looked like was a friend greeting another friend," he smiled. "I told you I wasn't going to be able to control myself not being near you."

"I'm learning to deal with it, so can you," she teased. "Come here," she said taking his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I never told you this but my parents, they work here too. My dad is top security for the president and my mom is one of the top agents in the CIA. I know all the hidden passages in this building. Ones that no one ever goes to," she smirked.

"Something tells me you've done this before," Blake laughed as she brought him to an underground passage.

"When you have parents as strict as mine, you have to sneak around to be alone with boyfriends," she smiled. "Here we go, no one will catch us in here."

"Well this is...umm nice" Blake said looking around.

"Blake you want to do this or not? I know it's dirty and dark but we'll have to do it quick before anyone misses us upstairs."

"I guess if it's just going to be a quickie this is fine."

Chris knew Blake and how much he had OCD and knew he wasn't enjoying this place at all. "Alright Blake, I'm sorry I brought you here. This isn't your type of thing."

"Really it's fine. I mean there's always time to try something new. How should we do this though?"

Chris loved how cute he looked, knowing sneaking off was new to him. "Here," she smiled as she lifted up her dress and slid her panties down.

Blake looked around, still unsure about doing this right here in the tunnel. If there was one thing he was sure of, he wanted to be with his girlfriend more than ever right now. He smiled before kissing her deeply. It was no time before he was ready the two of them found their rhythm. A few minutes later, they were both standing there, trying to catch their breaths. Chris was putting her panties back and and straightening her dress as Blake fixed his clothes. She looked over at him and knew he didn't look happy. "Blake you alright?"

He nodded, "Yea, I'm fine."

Chris gave him a small smile, "It's alright, we won't do that again. I know it's not your type of thing."

"I'm sorry, it's not that I didn't enjoy being with you. It's just that I think you are worth a lot more than just a quick bang against a dirty wall." He kissed her deeply, "I love you so much and you deserve to be treated so much better than what we just did."

Her heart melted when she heard what he said. Out of all the boyfriends she ever had, Blake was the only one who ever loved her and this proved it. "I love you too."

"Come on, let's get out of here before our friends wonder where we are."

Daisy went over to Matt, "I think I figured out who the mystery woman is."

"What mystery woman?"

"Remember the other day, you heard Blake making a date with some mystery person."

"Chris? You figured out who it is? How?"

"It has to be Chris Brooks. I just saw the two of them sneak off."

Matt looked at Daisy in shock, "You gotta be kidding me. Wonder if he knows who her parents are."

"If he does, he's definitely risking his job sneaking off with her like that," she pointed to the entrance where Blake and Chris were walking in.

"You think they did?"

"Blake sneaking off to some hidden passage way to do something like that? I highly doubt it. You know how clean that guy is and that's just with how he has his desk set up," Daisy laughed.

"I'll see if I can get it out of him," Matt whispered.

Blake and Chris went separate ways and he walked over to where Daisy and Matt were. "What's going on?"

"We should be asking you the same thing. Thought you said your girlfriend wasn't here," Daisy smiled.

"I told you she's not."

"That's why we just saw you and Chris Brooks come back into the room together?" Matt said.

"She's a friend of mine and we hadn't seen each other in awhile. That's all."

"And you guys had to meet outside the gala why?" Daisy said.

"Too much noise and we just wanted to catch up. Why am I even explaining any of this to you both?" He said walking away.

"Told you let me do the talking. He wasn't going to give us anything if we just jumped at him with questions. Watch," Matt said walking over to where Blake was getting a drink. "So Blake, how'd you like sneaking out to get a quickie in?"

He shook his head, "It's not my thing...I mean, what are you talking about?"

"I knew it! I knew you snuck off with her to get some. Seriously are you crazy though? Do you know who her parents are and what can happen if they found out?"

"Look, don't tell anyone, not even Daisy, what I said. We want to keep our relationship low alright. And I didn't know who her parents were until right before. That's when she told me. No one can know we went off to have sex in the building."

"Hey your secret is safe with me, but you may want to be careful what you two decide to do in public."

Blake nodded, "It's not going to happen again. Did anyone else see who I went off with?"

"I didn't even see it, Daisy was the one who saw and told me. She doesn't think you guys did anything though."

"Great. Let's keep it that way."

"Why are you guys keeping your relationship a secret anyways?"

"It was my idea actually, guess I just didn't want you guys to tease me that I have a girlfriend."

"The way you're so bad at hiding it, I think maybe you should make it public," Matt laughed.


	3. Going Down

Chris' father, John, was head of the secret service and was at the gala, not knowing his daughter was there and with her boyfriend, the one he didn't even know she had. He was sitting at table when he got a call to go to the office for something picked up on camera. He excused himself and rushed out of the gala.

"Sir, sorry to have to call you to come here but we think it's something you may want to see. But warning you, it's pretty graphic," Robert, another agent, informed him on what was going on.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad as what I've seen before," he said walking over to the monitors. "So what did you catch?"

"Looks like two people snuck down to the tunnels for, let's just say some alone time. And it looks like it's..."

John turned and couldn't believe what he saw, "That's my daughter!"

"I am sorry sir, I was really hoping I was wrong."

John couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was his daughter, his only daughter, on camera having sex. He shook his head, "I have to leave."

"I understand. Don't worry I'll do what I can to make sure no one else sees this."

"Did anyone else but you see this video?"

Robert shook his head, "As soon as I saw it, I shut it down and called for you. You alright?"

"Guess I had to face it, she's have to grow up some time. I'm just glad my wife doesn't know about this tape. Thanks for keeping it out of other hands," John said before leaving. He never saw the face of the guy on camera but he was sick to his stomach seeing Chris in such a position. He did the only thing he thought was the right thing to do, go to his daughter's to have a talk with her.

Blake and Chris were in her bed cuddling. "See now that's how I love being with you. Taking everything slow, me showing how much I love you. Didn't you enjoy that much more than what we had earlier?" Blake said kissing her neck.

"You're right," she smiled. "I've never been with a guy like you before," she turned to face him. "You do make me feel special."

"That's because you are," he kissed her. "What do you say, up for another round?"

Chris smirked as she pulled him over to her, "What do you think?"

The two of them lost the surroundings around them until the heard the buzzer to Chris' apartment going off. The buzzer kept ringing and Chris knew it had to be someone important. She pushed Blake off of her, "I'm sorry babe but I have to see who it is. Just stay in here," she said kissing him and grabbing her robe. "I'll rid of them as soon as I can." She rushed to open the door and was surprised to see her father standing there. "Dad, um come in. Is everything alright? It's almost two in the morning."

"I'm going to make this as quick as possible. Were you at the gala tonight?"

"Yea, I told you I was invited to it. Is this cause I didn't stop by where you and mom were? Cause I am sorry about that. I just got so busy..."

"And I know what you were busy doing. Do the tunnels sound familiar?" Chris stood there in shock, her father knew. But how? He father looked at her, "There's security cameras in those tunnels and you and some guy having sex were taped! Do you know what it was like to have Robert call me in to rush to the office so I could see the video?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Dad, I am so sorry. I didn't even think of the cameras being in there. I just wanted to be alone with..."

Daniel cut her off, "With who? Some random guy you happened to meet at the gala? What has happened to you? We didn't raise you to be like this? What will your brothers think of you doing this?"

That was it, Chris couldn't take it anymore. Her parents were always overprotective of her because she was the only girl with three brothers. "Dad get over it, I'm adult, I've grown up. First of all that isn't some random guy. That is my boyfriend for the past few months. Second, he most definitely isn't my first. You don't wanna know what I did with ex-boyfriend in our very own house. And wanna know something else, he's here right now. That's right dad, before you came over we were busy having sex!" She couldn't believe she just admitted all of that t her father but she had enough of him always treating her like a little girl. She looked at her father and saw the disbelief and hurt in his face. "Dad, I'm sorry..."

"No you're right. You are an adult, I can't tell you what to do anymore. So you know what, do want you want to do. I wash my hands in all of this. I was able to keep you out of any trouble with what those cameras picked up tonight. But that is. From now on, I will no longer interfere with your life. Just, be careful and don't get yourself into any trouble. Goodnight Chris," he said before walking out.

Chris sighed as her father left and she went back into the bedroom where Blake was waiting for her. "What happened? I heard yelling."

She quietly sat down on the bed next to Blake, "It was my dad." She looked at him, "The security cameras caught us having sex on them." She saw Blake go into panic mode, "Calm down, no one knows it was you. It was my face that was seen on them." She shook her head, "I can't believe my father got me so mad that I just told him everything, even that you were here and what we were doing before we came her."


	4. Worst Thing That Could Happen

Blake woke up in his own room and sighed when he saw he had no texts or phone calls throughout the night. Everything seemed to be fine between him and Chris, even after her father found out about the two of them at the gala, but that was a month ago and the past week, Chris seemed to change. She was canceling lunches with him and they hadn't been spending the night over each others places. Blake try to convince himself that maybe Chris just needed alone time and he would just give her that, but now he was starting to worry.

Going against his judgement, he took his phone and texted, _Babe please call me. I'm worried about you._

Chris was back at her place and woke up when she heard her phone. She sighed when she saw it was a message from Blake. She knew she should let him know what's going on, he had every right to know, but she was afraid that if she told him the truth, their relationship will be ruined. She shut her phone off, ignoring his text, hoping he would finally leave her alone.

Blake went to work a few hours later, still hoping for a response from Chris. He sat as his desk doing his work when Matt walked over to him.

"Everything alright?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine, why would you think it's not?" Blake answered quickly.

"For starters, you haven't made any of your comments about seeing Daisy and me together. You're just being too quiet. It's not like you."

"Maybe I just have nothing to say today," Blake said looking back down at his paperwork.

"It's been like this the past week. I haven't even seen you and Chris...that's it isn't it? You guys broke up!"

"No," Blake shook his head. "I mean, I don't think we did."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"That's just it, I really don't know what happened. One minute we're fine, like we had been. Then just like that, she stopped coming to my place or letting me go over to her place. She won't even answer my calls."

Matt took a seat at Blake's desk, "Did you do something to piss her off or something?"

Blake shook his head, "I know she was upset about her father finding out about us but she swore to me that wouldn't change us at all. I texted her this morning and still nothing."

"Tell you what, Daisy and Chris are best friends right? Maybe Daisy knows something about why Chris is being quiet."

"That would be great," Blake said hoping he would finally find out what was wrong with his girlfriend.

Chris met up with Daisy for lunch that day, she needed a day out with her best friend with all that was going on. She was being quiet and Daisy knew something was wrong. "Gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Chris said confused.

"What's really going on. Like why you aren't talking to Blake anymore. Chris, the guy's been so quiet and depressed this whole week."

Chris knew that Blake must've been hurting, he loved her so much and she loved him with all her heart." "Shit, that's the last thing I wanted to happen to him."

"Then talk to him, tell him what's wrong. Even if you think you two need to breakup, at least tell him."

Chris shook her head, "I don't want to breakup with him but...Daisy if I tell him what's going on, he'll dump me."

"Now you have my full attention. What could you have done that would make Blake dump you? Did you find someone else? I mean sure I think you and Blake are a cute couple but you two do work at different offices, its only natural you may be attracted to someone you work..."

"Daisy, I'm pregnant!" she said cutting her off.

Daisy's mouth dropped open and she was speechless for a few seconds. "Preg...pregnant? And it's Blake's?"

"Of course it's Blake's!"

"Then why are you keeping it from him? Chris, he has the right to know you're pregnant."

"We both know Blake and how he is when things don't go as planned. And a baby was definitely not in the plan for either of us."

"But this is his baby too, I'm sure this isn't one time he's going to be mad something hasn't gone according to plan."

"Right Daisy, I'm sure he's going be perfectly fine if I call him right now and say Blake, guess what you're going to be a daddy! Forget it Daisy, maybe I should just breakup with him and never let him even know. I have to go," Chris said leaving the cafe.

Daisy went back to work when Blake stopped her. "Did you have lunch with Chris?"

"Uh yea," Daisy said surprised. "But she had to leave early."

"Well did she say anything, anything at all about what's wrong?"

Daisy hated that she knew something Blake had the right to know, but also knew she wasn't the one to tell him this kind of news. "Sorry Blake, she didn't say anything. But if you ask me, you really need to talk to her, in person."

Daisy walked back into her office and Matt looked at her, "You know something."

"Of course I know something! But trust me, it's not something I should be telling Blake," Daisy sighed when she saw how upset Blake looked.

Blake thought about what Daisy said and he texted Chris, _We need to talk. I'll meet you at your place after work._

Chris was busy doing her work when she saw the text. _He never gives up._ But she knew she couldn't ignore this text. _Blake, please just leave me alone. I love you but us...it's not going to work. Not anymore._

Blake jumped up when he saw he had a message from Chris and smiled which soon faded when he saw what she wrote. _You're breaking up with me, by text? Why? What did I do? I'll fix whatever it is I did._

 _You didn't do anything. It's not you, it's me_ , Chris sent back. She hated that she was doing this to him, he didn't deserve this.

Blake shook his head, the old it's not you, it's me line and he wasn't buying it. _Can we at least see each other once more if we're going to breakup?_

 _Blake, trust me it's better this way. What we had was great and I'm glad we met. But it'll never work out._

Blake was at a loss, he never even saw anything changing between them. Up until last week, they were still making love to each other like they always did. He was even ready to pop the question to her, he was just waiting for her ring to be ready. _I love you so much and nothing will change that._

 _I love you too Blake and nothing will ever change that._ She looked down as she sent the text and rubbed her non-existent belly. At least she'll have the baby to always remind her of Blake. She thought about what Daisy said, he did have every right to know that he was going to be a father. She didn't realize while she was lost in thought she had more texts from Blake.

 _I just want to see you one more time, that's all I ask_ the last message read.

It was now or never, she thought. _Blake look there's something you need to know, something really important. And when I tell you, you'll know exactly why I think we should break up._

Blake's heart broke when he saw that. _You found someone else didn't you?_ It was a fear he had for awhile. He knew her father didn't like him, not once they all found out it was him who was in that security video having sex with Chris. From that moment, her father wanted her to date someone else.

 _I wish it was something as simple as that but it's not Blake. Blake...you're going to be a father._

Blake dropped his phone when he read that final text. It made so much sense now, Chris being quiet, wanting to break up with him. She was blaming herself for getting pregnant when it was his fault. He should've known, that time in the tunnel, the one and only time when he didn't use anything, it was all his fault they got themselves in this situation.


	5. Ready Or Not

Matt and Daisy looked at each other when they saw Blake drop his phone. Daisy shook her head, she knew that Chris must've told him the news finally. "We better go see how he is," she said.

Matt pulled her back as she was walking out of the office, "Spill it, what do you know?"

"Right now I think it's more important we go check on Blake. Trust me on this one," she said and they both walked over to Blake. "Blake, is everything alright?"

Still jumpy from the last text from Chris, he jumped when he heard Daisy and threw his phone down on the desk. "Fine! I mean everything's just fine."

Matt and Daisy didn't believe him for a second as he tried to ignore them and go back to his work. "Blake, she told you didn't she?" Daisy said quietly.

Blake looked at her shocked that she knew the news. "You knew before me? How could she tell you before me? I'm the one who should've known before everyone else!"

"Blake calm down. She was scared. She didn't even want to tell me, I forced her to tell me what was going on. Don't be mad at her."

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on here? How is it that you two know something but I don't?" Matt said.

"Matt now isn't the time, this is serious," Daisy said. She turned back to Blake, "Did you respond back to her?"

Blake shook his head, "I don't even know what to say."

"You need to say something, can you imagine what she's thinking right now not hearing from you."

"Probably thinks I'm blaming her for everything but it's all my fault. I gotta go talk to her."

"She was heading to the park before going back to her office," Daisy said.

Blake smiled, "Great. Let me tell Nadine I'm leaving for lunch and catch Chris before she goes back to work."

Blake rushed to the park and smiled when he saw Chris was sitting at the same bench where they met just a few months ago. "Mind if I sit here?" he said taking the seat next to Chris.

"Blake, what are you doing here?"

"Daisy told me you'd be here before returning to work. Chris, we really need to talk."

"Blake there's nothing to talk about. I know you hate it when anything doesn't go according to plan. And a baby is in neither of our plans. I'm not going to tie you down with a baby. You don't have to be in their life if you don't want to be. I'll be perfectly fine raising..." Blake cut her off by kissing her.

"How could you think I wouldn't want to be a part of my baby's life?"

"Because we didn't plan this baby. We're not ready to be parents, we don't even know each other long enough."

"But we do know that we love each other." He placed his hand on her belly, "So we're having a baby when we weren't planning for one. Doesn't mean I'm going to love the baby any less. And we will raise the baby together."

Chris shook her head, "I can't ask you to do that. How do you know you even want to be with me, especially when I got us into this mess."

"I am to blame for all of this. That night in the tunnel, that was the only time I didn't use anything when we were having sex."

Chris started to cry when he heard Blake, "It is my fault. You didn't even want to that night and I still made you. Blake I am so sorry. Why would you ever want to be with me now?"

Blake hugged her, "Shhh," he rubbed her back. "You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. I wanted to be with you that night. I think this is something we need to talk about in a more private place. How about after work, you come to my place and we'll discuss everything.

That night after work, Chris grabbed a cab and went to Blake's apartment. Blake kissed her when he opened the door, "I ordered food for us, let me just go pick it up."

Chris nodded and went to go set the table for her and Blake. Everything was changing for them so fast, she didn't know if she could handle it. After setting the table she sat on the couch and turned the table on. Just then, something caught her eye. She picked up the piece of paper she found and couldn't believe what she saw, a recipe from jewelers for an engagement ring that was put in a few weeks ago. "Omg, Blake was going to propose" she said to herself. She shook her head, "He was probably going to give up that plan now that she was pregnant," she thought.


	6. Scared

Chris heard the apartment door open and she quickly put the paper she found where it was. Blake smiled when he walked inside. "Got you your favorite."

"Thanks," Chris smiled. The two of them ate in silence. Chris didn't want Blake to know she had found the receipt for the engagement ring while Blake had a surprise of his own he wasn't ready to let slip out.

"I'll wash the dishes," Chris said when they finished eating.

"Nonsense, I'll get it. You just make yourself comfortable. We have a lot to discuss," he said kissing her and going into the kitchen.

Chris sighed as she laid back on the couch. She did love Blake but the two of them were being pushed into parenthood quickly and she didn't know what would happen to their relationship.

Blake came back into the living room, "Chris" he walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of her.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Sure she knew he was going to propose at one point but she thought he was going to give up that idea now that she was pregnant.

"Something I've wanted to do for the past month. Chris, I love you more than anything, more than my own life. That's when this afternoon when you were breaking up with me, my world came crashing down. I can't imagine spending my life without you. You are my life and nothing would make me happier than you becoming my wife."

"You...you still want to marry me?" Chris said confused.

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I? Wait, how did you know I was going to? I didn't even tell Daisy I was going to propose to you."

"I saw the receipt for the ring on the table when you were out. But...you still want to get married? I thought you were going to return the ring now that I'm pregnant. I mean I didn't think you'd want to get married now that we're having..." Blake cut her off with a kiss.

"I have a confession. I didn't only go out to pick up dinner for us. The jeweler called right before you came over that your ring was finally ready and I went to go pick it up." He pulled the box out of his pocket. "Chris, will you marry me?"

Chris had tears in her eyes and she nodded, "Yes Blake! Yes I'll marry you."

Blake placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she smiled kissing him back. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Blake Moran."

The two of them went into his bedroom, exhausted from all the events of the day. Chris was cuddled up to Blake and he held her close. "You think your father will like me now?"

Chris shrugged, "Well maybe as long as I don't tell them I'm pregnant already. Maybe we should get married as soon as possible. Elope or something."

"You would really want to elope, instead of having a big wedding?"

I looked up at Blake, "If we elope, no one will know we're pregnant already. I'm only about three weeks along. Then my parents won't even be able to break us apart."

"Let me talk to your parents. I don't want to take it away from you having the wedding of your dreams. Plus, I do think you need to tell them you're pregnant."

Chris sighed, she knew Blake was right. "Alright, I'll tell them."

"We'll tell them, together."


End file.
